


landslide

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom John, Dom Sherlock, Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Takes Care of John Watson, Sub John, Top Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они странная пара. Они всегда были странной парой, даже когда не были любовниками. Не существует ничего, что Джон бы не сделал для него, и это должно пугать, впрочем, Шерлока, конечно, ничуть не тревожит, ведь он тоже готов пойти на всё ради своего блоггера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	landslide

— Всё нормально? — голос Шерлока звучал уверенно, а руки проверяли узлы на ремнях.  
  
Наверно, следовало повременить с подобными практиками и сначала спросить Джона, что тот думает о бондаже. Но сейчас уже поздно, поэтому Холмс не хмурил брови, а просто считывал информацию со слегка напряжённого тела.  
  
Джону определённо нравилось. Все признаки (зрачки, пульс, температура кожи, в конце концов, член) указывали на то, что детектив не совершил ошибку, практически втащив Джона в спальню и привязав его к кровати. Но всё же что-то крутилось на языке, что-то просилось стать словами. Едва заметная складка собралась на лбу, но Ватсон не видел её и не мог спросить, в чём дело.  
  
Они странная пара. Они всегда были странной парой, даже когда не были любовниками. Не существует ничего, что Джон бы не сделал для него, и это должно пугать, впрочем, Шерлока, конечно, ничуть не тревожит, ведь он тоже готов пойти на всё ради своего блоггера. Но отношения несколько усложнились с того дня, когда они перешли на другой уровень.  
  
Шерлоку тогда было скучно уже три недели, и казалось, что весь мир решил извести его насмерть своей тупостью. Ничего не помогало, и поэтому детектив решил расследовать что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть без дела и чтобы не покрывался пылью его потрясающий ум.  
  
«Жертва» нашлась очень быстро. Это был Ватсон, который только вернулся с работы. Судя по всему, день у него прошёл неплохо, если забыть о нескольких смущающих заигрываний от пациентов. Шерлок недовольно поджал губы, потому что ненавидел, когда кто-то покушался на его Джона. Тот факт, что Ватсон был его только в мыслях, большой роли не играл.  
  
Они замерли в странном соотношении дружбы и супружеской верности. Джон почти прекратил попытки наладить свою личную жизнь, попросту отказываясь от любых сексуальных контактов, а Шерлок решил больше не посещать Виктора на следующий же день после дела с таксистом. У обоих это получилось настолько естественно, что логично было задуматься о причинах, но о них размышлял только Джон. Не думать о сантиментах и погрузиться в работу было просто лишь для Шерлока.  
  
Но в тот вечер всё изменилось.  
  
Шерлок поднялся, приблизился и, положив руки на плечи Джона, принялся пристально вглядываться. В докторе всегда было что-то ещё, и Холмс намеревался выяснить, наконец, что же ускользало от его дедукции до сих пор.  
  
_Военное прошлое, сложные отношения с сестрой, проблемы с доверием (которые почему-то никогда не касались Шерлока), слишком бурная реакция на намёки о гомосексуальности (что странно, ведь, когда геем являлся клиент, у Джона затруднений не возникало)._  
  
Что ещё?  
  
— Джон, мне скучно, — очевидное, но нужное сообщение.  
  
Сосед и друг посмотрел на него до боли странным взглядом, а потом просто улыбнулся. Хотя нет, эта улыбка была скорее лукавой. Это и ещё интуитивная догадка (но Шерлок никогда не признается, что повёлся не на доводы холодного рассудка) подтолкнули его вперёд. В голове Холмса было очень тихо, за исключением одного слова.  
  
_Джон._  
  
Чтобы не дать бывшему, но грозному солдату скрутить его на полу, Шерлок, стремительно двигаясь, обхватил чудесную, всё больше седую голову Джона, впился своими губами в тонкие губы и вспомнил всё, что знает о поцелуях. Конечно, гениальность не оставила его, поэтому вскоре приоткрытый от изумления рот впустил чуткий и любопытный язык Холмса. В спальне они оказались очень быстро, а вышли только через семнадцать часов. По большей части, потому что Шерлоку было жизненно необходимо выяснить всё, что любит Джон, и всё, что ему нравится делать с Джоном.  
  
Они не говорили обо всём этом. Они были друзьями, которые иногда спали друг с другом. Ладно, друзьями, которые спали друг с другом очень часто. Каждый хотел сказать слова, которые должны были или разрушить их взаимодействие, или сделать всё в сотни раз лучше. Но молчание безопасней, поэтому они и молчали.  
  
Шерлок, так и не услышавший уверений в том, что всё нормально, аккуратно снял повязку с глаз Джона и сел на пол рядом с кроватью. Ему было немного страшно смотреть на своего кого-то, но в данном случае тишина со стороны Ватсона успокаивала.  
  
— Мы ведь что-то делаем не так, да?  
  
— Нам необязательно говорить, ты же знаешь, Шерлок? — мягкая улыбка и серьёзные глаза Джона не только подбадривали, но и вынуждали стать искреннее.  
  
— Но я хочу, — короткая пауза и прыжок веры, пока его блоггер смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым восхищением. — Ты ведь хочешь не совсем этого. Не отвечай, я сам пойму, — Шерлок не поднял ладони в обычном жесте, но глаза привычно бегали по телу, «читая» и раскрывая всю суть настолько, что даже обнажённый, Джон смущённо прикрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать лавину чувств. — Я тебе нравлюсь, ты хочешь меня. Возможно, ты хочешь и впредь быть в отношениях только со мной. Но… — склонённая на бок голова и прищур светлых глаз. — Но ты скрываешь от меня что-то, что, по твоему мнению, может оттолкнуть меня. Ты дорожишь мной, — Шерлок удивлён и счастлив, поэтому не заметил, как губы растянулись в улыбке, выдавая его эмоции. — Что же ты хочешь?  
  
Возбуждение и азарт теперь были иного толка. Холмс поднялся, а затем забрался на Джона, который всё так же обездвижен ремнями. Эрекция немного мешала думать, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от расследования. Склоняясь ближе к лицу Ватсону, детектив расположил руки по обе стороны от головы, почти целуя и вдыхая тот воздух, который выдыхал Джон. Тот неосознанно выгибался, стремясь стать ближе, и нервно облизывал губы, потому что ничто больше не был способен сделать. И хотя ноги были свободны, это не значило, что Ватсон мог совершить даже одно движение.  
  
— Это неважно, — тихо пробормотал Джон, надеясь обойти эту тему.  
  
— Нет, это очень важно, и я пойму… О. Джон?  
  
Нет, сейчас Ватсон ничто не скажет. Да они никогда и не говорят о своих отношениях. А ещё, внезапно понял Шерлок, Джон слишком ценит его, поэтому согласен на всё, что Холмс только захочет. Но он не всегда знает, что именно хочет!  
  
Эту проблему было необходимо решить быстро и аккуратно. Невозможно. То, чем обычно и занимается Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Было только несколько возможных вариантов, и лишь один предполагал подобную реакцию Джона. И если он был прав, то Ватсон странный, необычный, потрясающий, сумасшедший, столь похожий на Шерлока, что поневоле начинаешь верить в судьбу.  
  
Равномерно покрывая лёгкими поцелуями лицо Джона, он говорил, почти задыхаясь от нежности:  
  
 — Тебе нравится моё доминирование. Оно возбуждает тебя. Ты достаточно привлекателен, чтобы найти партнёра, который опытен в этих особых отношениях, но тебе никогда этого не удавалось. А потом были женщины, много женщин. И всё без толку. Потому что тебе мало женской обходительности и много напористости мужчин. Ты мечтаешь о порядке и ласке. Ты жаждешь этого, но готов отказаться от половины, только чтобы быть со мной. Но, Джон… Тебе не нужно отказываться.  
  
Шерлок мягко рассмеялся, приникая ко рту Ватсона, но не набросился на него, а бережно обвёл языком сначала верхнюю губу Джона, а затем — многострадальную нижнюю, к которой питал весьма нежные чувства. Ремни трещали от тех усилий, которые Джон прилагал, чтобы стать ближе к детективу, но тот знал, что Ватсон хотел оставаться связанным. Шерлок мучал его медленной пыткой, прикасаясь к губам осторожно, а иногда почти невесомо. Они были соединены только ртами, и это сосредоточило ощущения и сделало кожу сверхчувствительной. Но Шерлоку нужно было сказать, иначе он бы умер.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — и снова поцеловал губы, которые были не в силах сдержать ликующую улыбку, а их хозяин — радостного вздоха, что сопровождался практически всхлипом.  
  
Это лучший ответ.


End file.
